The present invention relates to dart-like projectiles such as flechettes and more particularly pertains to a physical structure for explosively, radially launching a plurality of flechettes employing a driver generator for propagating a radially directed plane wave.
In the field of launching flechettes, it has been the general practice to employ pneumatic, mechanical and explosive drivers for imparting a high velocity to the projectiles. However, such launch systems have proved unsatisfactory in that the mechanical and pneumatic systems could not provide a sufficiently high launch velocity to make the flechette useful for the purpose intended. On the other hand, explosive launching from conventional ammunition items resulted in severe and intolerable damage to the flechette and fin assembly. Additionally, such form of launching necessitates side or fin first launch for economical packaging in round carriers. The present invention overcomes these problems and solves a long existing need.